


Eros

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Yurio jerking Yuuri off, Yuuri doesn't reach his climax?? :'), check the notes i guess, kind of ooc, only about 900 words eughhh, whatd you expect from the Trash Lord tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri– the Russian ice tiger– decides that he should teach Yuuri what Eros actually is.• Pre-Hot Springs On Ice





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if theyre ooc, my dude,,,, first work here is gay smut?? :'^) and im not even that good at smut so
> 
> creative chapter title, i know
> 
> have fun reading this weird ass shit

In the middle of the night, Yuuri's home was silent, only the chirping of crickets filling the air. Yuuri himself was sitting in his room– mostly everyone was sound asleep while the young man's thoughts kept him up.

_'Is this even real?'_ was all he could ask himself. A champion figure skater, Yuuri's idol, showed up to his family's hot springs nude and ever so valiantly told him that he was going to become Yuuri's coach. It was simply out of the blue.

Lying back down on his mattress and staring up at the bleak ceiling (that used to have a poster of Viktor Nikiforov, unsurprisingly), Yuuri tried to fall asleep again. He was succeeding until he heard a few small knocks on his bedroom door.

It took him a while to react until he realized someone was knocking. _'Wait, what? Who'd be up at this time?'_ Yuuri thought to himself, getting off of his bed and slowly making his way to the door; partially sliding it open– just enough to let him see who could be there.

His eyes met with green ones, the bitter expression they held somewhat familiar. Yuuri stared, trying to remember where and when he last saw those pair of eyes.

"Open up, fatty," a voice said– and that was when Yuuri noticed that it was Yurio.

"A-ah! Hi, Yurio." Yuuri slid his door open wider to let the teenager in. "Um, why are you up at this hour...?"

"I'm going to address a few problems," Yurio stepped into the other's room, " _pig._ " 

It almost seemed like Yurio had a list engraved into his brain. A list of names to call Yuuri.

"Oh."

It didn't take long for the Russian to begin to say every single little thing he didn't like about Yuuri & Yuuri's actions, especially a vague comment about the banquet. Yuuri was confused about what Yurio meant by 'the banquet', but didn't dare to interrupt the boy.

"And you don't know a single thing about Eros– God, you're basing it off of a pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio exclaimed, though quietly to make sure that he wouldn't awake the rest of the sleeping people.

"You wanna know how Eros is actually like, piggy?" 

Not bothering for an answer, Yurio grabbed Yuuri by the collar and pushed him onto the mattress. The Japanese 'man' let out a small 'oof' along with a gulp, his face growing pink. Though he was partially regretful of letting Yurio in, there was a bit of curiousity in him.

Yurio had a questioning yet smug look on his face, his hand creeping up to the poor Yuuri's crotch– rubbing at the fabric covering it. Yuuri sighed in slight pleasure, his legs trying to close even though Yurio had his other hand keep Yuuri's legs wide open. It's not as if the teen would actually do something that could take away someone's virginity, no, he was just going to... _educate_ Yuuri.

"Ah..." Yuuri panted, his briefs soon being stripped off of him and revealing his semi-hard dick.

"You're fucking sick. You're enjoying this, aren't you, fag?" Ouch.

Yuuri didn't reply, only a whimper urging Yurio to touch his cock; causing the Russian to grin in some sort of triumph. Of course, he continued, and thumbed the slit on the tip of Yuuri's dick, earning soft moans. Slowly, he stroked his hand up and down the (rather thicc) length, eyeing Yuuri as he practically melted in pleasure.

Yurio sat upright, his hand continuing its work; head hovering above Yuuri's penis. Yuuri expected something a bit more... lewd, but instead Yurio simply let his drool drip down to Yuuri's cock to make it a tad bit slippery.

Yurio saw the want in Yuuri's eyes, a smirk gracing his expression. "What? You wanted something _more_?" he questioned, stating the obvious.

"A-ahmm," Yuuri moaned as he felt his penis get squeezed. 

"I'll just teach you a bit more some other time, little piggy, yeah?" his hand quickened its pace as his other hand travelled under Yuuri's baggy shirt, gliding across the thin layer of sweat on the young man's skin. He rubbed his fingers on Yuuri's nipples, until they became erect and softened into small mounds, then became erect once more– repeating the cycle.

"S-s... ah! Some other t-time?"

Yurio briefly nodded, listening as Yuuri's words devolved into messy moans, luckily not that loud enough to flood out of the, mind you, open door.

Eventually, after a minute or so of Yuuri's little lesson with the Russian, Yuuri felt himself reaching his long-awaited climax. Just a little bit more– Yurio was doing a beautiful job pleasuring the Japanese figure skater.

"Mmmm, Yuhhrio... I–I'm gonna cum–"

Hearing those words, Yurio immediately stopped his hands from touching Yuuri any further as Yuuri himself said, "Eh...?"

"Night."

Yuuri cringed at his missing ejaculation, feeling his climax leaving too soon for him to finish himself off.

"Ugh..." Yuuri sighed, leaving his briefs on the corner of his bed and shirt pretty much uncovering him as he tried to cool down.

— • —

As the sun came, so did breakfast, and the three figure skaters sat and ate. Yurio seemed as if his little lesson for Yuuri never happened– while Yuuri, on the other hand, kept staring at Yurio with a beet-red face. Of course, Victor noticed and teased Yuuri about it for almost the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make another chapter with more 'lessons' or naw?? idk i just need to exercise my writing. tho i didn't think i'd exercise it with this kind of stuff, man


End file.
